Breda
Breda is a Nord New Life Herald residing in a tent south of Windhelm during the New Life Festival. She is the primary source of information about the festival. Background Breda was once a worker of the Knotty Pine Timber Mill. Annually, she would make a pilgrimage to Eastmarch each time the New Life Festival was taking place, yet one time, she was asked to help officiate the Festival, becoming the newest New Life Herald. After she became a Herald, she was met with political opposition from one such Housecarl Mudgeon, saying that "the engagement of so much effort and expense for so much frivolity and hedonistic behavior in a time of such great peril is an affront to the teachings of Jhunal and Stuhn." This opposition was not supported, and the New Life Festival continued being held.New Life Festival: Meet This Year's Officiate Interactions The New Life Festival A scroll has made its way to the Vestige, and they must travel to Eastmarch to meet the New Life Herald, Breda. Castle Charm Challenge Travel to Alcaire and perform at three sections of the city. Fish Boon Feast Travel to Hissmir and catch three special fish, retrieving them for Gentle-Heart, feeding the residents. Lava Foot Stomp Travel to four taverns in Stonefalls and dance in each one while wearing a special pin. Mud Ball Merriment Travel to Skywatch and throw mud balls at participants or citizens, and finally the three visiting faction ambassadors. Signal Fire Sprint Travel to Bergama, speak to Aubatha and light four braziers within the allotted time limit. Snow Bear Plunge Travel to three points within Eastmarch and jump into the freezing waters of the White River. Stonetooth Bash Travel to Betnikh's Stonetooth Fortress, speak with Matron Borbuga and retrieve supplies for the concurring feast. The Trial of Five-Clawed Guile Travel to Rawl'kha in Reaper's March and participate in the Trial of Five-Clawed Guile, opening three chests containing three tokens, and give them to the Rawl'kha Festival Chief, Tumira. War Orphan's Sojourn Travel to Grahtwood's Temple of the Eight and donate to Ormurrel, either by gold or by slaying encroaching wildlife. Conversations ;The New Life Festival "You're here for the New Life Festival? I'm happy to serve as a herald. I can tell you all you need to know!" :What is the New Life Festival?: "It marks a fresh start to a new year, for all who walk beneath the sun. Everyone in Tamriel celebrates! Well, perhaps not the Maormer- but everyone else. You should try it for yourself and see!" ::I'm interested. Tell me more: "The New Life Festival was once a celebration of Magnus, the sun god. I have a book- you're welcome to read about the history, if you care to. But I'd rather tell you about the celebrations. Very few involve a chance of paper cuts!" :::"Celebrations?" There are more than one?: Of course! They're different all over. I've taken part in cliff jumping, anchor tossing, and drunken Echatere racing... though Orsinium had to cancel that one. Simply ask, and I'll send you to the best celebrations in Tamriel!" ;Snow Bear Plunge What's another way people celebrate the New Life Festival?: "The Nords of Lower Yorgrim celebrate by travelling to remote places, stripping down to smallclothes, and leaping into the freezing water. You should take the Snow Bear Plunge! It is quite invigorating." :How would I do that?: "I'll mark your map with the route. Travel to each place, shed your clothes and take a flying leap! Warm yourself at the bonfires before leaving. And share a drink with anyone else who takes the Plunge!" ::I completed the Snow Bear Plunge: "I see that! You have a glow about you. Lower Yorgrim celebrates this way to show they don't fear what the cold brings. At the end of a winter's journey is a warm fire, good mead, and wonderful company. Also, it lets them compare tattoos!" ;Stonetooth Bash What's another way people celebrate the New Life Festival?: "The Orcs of Betnikh celebrate through the Stonetooth Bash- a constant party, not the repeated punching of faces. Though sometimes there is punching. Matron Borbuga is an old friend. Seek her out on Betnikh! She will show you." :I took part in the Stonetooth Bash: "Good food, good drink and good times are the heart of Betnikh's celebration of the New Life. I'm glad Matron Borbuga could show you herself. I do miss the adventures we had in our younger days. I'd tell stories, but I don't want to burn your ears off." ;Mud Ball Merriment What's another way people celebrate the New Life Festival?: "Wood Elf immigrants to Auridon introduced the locals of Skywatch to Mud Ball Merriment. It is as you'd expect- mud balls thrown at everyone. But each year, there is a specific target the Wood Elves agree most needs to be humbled." :Who is this year's target?: "There are three! Ambassadors of each Alliance meet in Auridon to speak with righteous purpose. No doubt to argue the shape of the negotiating table, or which wine to serve next. They should take themselves less seriously, don't you think?" ::I took part in the Mud Ball Merriment: "Wonderful! Mud on the face reminds us that life is not so self-important. With New Life comes a bit of fun, for those who aren't too proud to take part." ;Fish Boon Feast What's another way people celebrate the New Life Festival?: "The Argonians of Hissmir have the Fish Boon Feast, one of Shadowfen's oldest celebrations. It's quite simple- those who are able, bring fish. Those who are not, eat fish." :That sounds simple enough. What would I do? "Go fishing! Best to catch them in Shadowfen's waters- but if you hate fish, you can still feed the hungry. Trade with friends, or seek them from a guild trader. When you have enough, deliver them to Gentle-Heart at Hissmir." ::I assisted the Fish Boon Feast: "The Fish Boon Feast reminds us that it warms the heart to fill a hungry belly, especially when it isn't your own. And if you're truly in need? Well... the smallest kindness of others can help survive and thrive." ;Signal Fire Sprint What's another way people celebrate the New Life Festival?: "Redguards of Bergama have the Signal Fire Sprint. It honors an ancestor who saved their city from certain doom, a true gift of New Life. Go there, to the Alik'r Desert, and speak with Aubatha. She can explain!" :I completed the Signal Fire Sprint: "Ah, Zoreh's tale is a lovely one. Bergama's celebration honors the sacrifices we must sometimes make, so that others may enjoy a new dawn. A toast for your swift legs!" ;Castle Charm Challenge What's another way people celebrate the New Life Festival?: "The Bretons of Alcaire Castle have a curious tradition called the Castle Charm Challenge. Long ago, after a terrible war, the steward declared a contest. Any performer who most delighted the castle's survivors would win great renown." :What sort of performance?: "Here, everything in this performance kit will let you experience for yourself. Go to Alcaire Castle in Stormhaven and perform for the crowds. They are quite friendly, so don't fear your time in front of them!" ::I completed the Castle Charm Challenge: "Then you know its importance to Alcaire Castle. Imagine a castle recovering from a terribly bloody war. Parents lost, siblings scarred, children buried. After such tragedy, they celebrate the New Life as a chance to laugh and wonder once more." ;Lava Foot Stomp What's another way people celebrate the New Life Festival?: "Once, very briefly, the city of Ebonheart decreed dancing to be illegal. The Dark Elves promptly invented the Lava Foot Stomp, which they called a necessity should their boots ever catch aflame. They practiced it in taverns, while wearing a small pin." :What sort of pin?: "A dazzling pin such as this showed they were in friendly company. Now, it's a symbol of participation. Best to experience the Lava Foot Stomp for yourself. I'll mark the taverns on your map. Now, go forth and dance!" ::I completed the Lava Foot Stomp: "So you brought some much needed joy into the dour lands of Stonefalls? This is why the Lava Foot Stomp occurs each year. At least for a time, the warm feeling comes from within- and not all the nearby volcanoes." ;War Orphan's Sojourn What's another way people celebrate the New Life Festival?: "The High Elves of Haven have the War Orphan's Sojourn. They travel to a temple in the heart of Grahtwood and donate what they can. I'll mark your map. It's quite simple- give what you are able to give." :I completed the War Orphan's Sojourn: "Good. War destroys what it touches, especially a family. The High Elves of Haven see their celebration as necessary to restore the spirit and renew the hope of lost children. And they hope that one day, they will never have the need to celebrate." ;The Trial of Five-Clawed Guile What's another way people celebrate the New Life Festival?: "Khajiit of Rawl'kha honor their trickster god Rajhin with The Trial of Five-Clawed Guile. Travel to Reaper's March and speak with Tumira. She'll help you celebrate the New Life with the slightest of hand!" :I completed the Trial of Five-Clawed Guile: "What did Tumira ask you to do? Retrieve the coins from the chest, or from the victor's purse? No, don't tell me- I'll ask her when she visits." Quotes Gallery ESO Breda 2.jpg|Breda as seen on the Elder Scrolls Online official website Appearances * de:Breda fr:Breda pl:Breda Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Nords Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Skyrim Characters Category:Online: Eastmarch Characters